At the present time, word processors and computers primarily rely upon data entry keyboards and various types of spatial devices for inputing information into the computer or word processor, for subsequent display and/or printing. The now standard keyboard, used in conjunction with computers, typewriters and word processors, has what is known as the "QWERTY" key arrangement. The keys are arranged in multiple horizontal rows across the keyboard; and the key arrangement requires the user of the keyboard to use finger and hand motions which extend over the rows and from side to side during the data input operation.
The "QWERTY" arrangement of the letters of the alphabet resulted from some unique characteristics of the all-mechanical typewriters, which existed at the time this arrangement was invented. Because of the nature of the mechanical operation of the typewriter, the "QWERTY" keyboard arrangement was developed to place the most commonly used letters in English at the opposite sides of the type basket. The keyboard then was laid out to provide direct mechanical connections to the various letters; so that many of the commonly used letters were placed away from the "home" (center) row, where the fingers normally rested. In addition, the "QWERTY" keyboard was designed with another slow-down technique by causing common letter pairs to be struck by the same finger on the same hand. This is the slowest motion for successive letters which could be developed, in order to prevent possible jamming of the typewriter. This arrangement, however, is not efficient; and it requires a considerable amount of finger movement in the operation of the keyboard. Modern electric typewriters and computers no longer have a mechanical link between the keys and the final printing function; so that the "QWERTY" arrangement no longer is necessary. However, because of the widespread mastery by secretaries and data input operators of the "QWERTY" system, even after the reasons for its original development no longer are applicable, such keyboards continue to be used.
Over the years, non-standard keyboard character assignments have been developed to provide a more efficient layout than the standard "QWERTY" keyboard; but these non-standard keyboard arrangements have not been accepted. This is primarily due to the minimal advantages which are obtained from such keyboard assignments over the standard "QWERTY" arrangement; so that no overriding reason has been presented to the industry to modify the well established and well known "QWERTY" keyboard arrangement.
In recent years, with the extensive use of computers as data entry devices and as word processors and the like, it has become common for secretaries and other computer users to spend many hours of the day typing on the keyboard. Since most keyboards do not provide any type of hand support, persons using such keyboards over an extended period of time experience fatigue or strain in the arms, wrists and fingers. In many cases, which are becoming increasingly prevalent, the strain results in carpal tunnel injuries, because of the extensive use of the long tendons passing through the carpal tunnel in the wrist. In extreme cases, these injuries result in extreme inflammation of the wrists, making the typing motions painful, and in some cases, impossible. The reason is that the hands are not in a relaxed and natural position, and the long finger movement reaches cause continuous movement of the tendons in the carpal tunnel. Once the inflammation becomes serious, many workers are permanently incapacitated.
For different reasons, different approaches have been undertaken in the past to provide multiple switches or key assignments at each of several different fixed finger locations. One such approach is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,536,228 to Hesh. This patent is for an electronically operated typewriter, in which the keyboard location of the typewriter has been modified to provide two groups of five semi-circular keys. These keys underlie the thumb and forefingers, respectively, of the left and right hands. Each key may be operated by pivoting it forward, backward, left, right, or by pushing it straight down to obtain five different outputs from each key position. These outputs then are used to operate the otherwise conventional mechanism of the electric typewriter. Similar arrangements are shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,724 to Samuel (for a typewriter) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,315 to Wuenn (for a calculator). The Samuel typewriter employs only eight pivoted keys, and utilizes the conventional space bar, return and shift keys normally associated with standard typewriter keyboards. The switch arrangements of each of these keys, for obtaining the desired outputs, are relatively complicated.
A variation of the multiple switch location for each finger is disclosed in the keyboard of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,557 to Runge. The system of this patent provides clusters of keys operated by each finger. The keys of the cluster are closely associated around the finger in its "home" row position. One key rests above the operator's finger, and is operated by raising the finger. There also are keys behind and in front of the conventional "home" row key; so that each finger is capable of operating four different keys or switches from the "home" row position. The Runge device "locks" the fingers into narrowly defined locations, without providing physical support or tactile feedback for the hands and arms to maintain the precise locations required. The Runge device is a relatively complex set of mechanical lever arms, subject to mis-adjustment and wear.
A conceptual illustration of a semi-captive keyboard, employing multiple key positions from each of the fixed finger positions, is shown in the Xerox Journal, Vol. 1, No. 2, February 1986 (page 85). No details of the switch construction are shown; but essentially, the device comprises a generally flat plate, on which the hand is placed palm down, with the fingers and thumb extended. The fingers and thumb appear to enter openings in a vertical raised portion adjacent the flat palm-receiving portion. In these openings, clusters of keys are placed around the fingers for operation by each finger. No details of the keys, or of the switches operated by them, are illustrated. This disclosure lacks sufficient details for implementation into an operative device.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,443 to Yaeger and the French patent No. 82/01345 to Kroczynski are directed to an entirely different type of data input device. In Yaeger and Kroczynski, elongated bars are worn on the hands of an operator. In Yaeger, the ends of the fingers of the operator are inserted into circular cups, which captivate or hold the fingers within the cups. Each cup, in turn, is mounted on a spring to permit rocking motion in any one of two or three directions, and in some cases, downward or forward movement as well. Thus, each cup may be considered to be a multiple switch arrangement. As constructed, the device of Yaeger always must return the cup to its neutral or home position before it can be used to actuate a switch in any other direction. The fingertips or fingers of the operator of the Yaeger device are held captive in continuous contact with a single key or switch. The Yaeger device essentially is "worn" by the operator, since it attaches to the hands like a glove, with the thumb being completely encased in a rigid tube. In Kroczynski, the fingers fit within an enclosure; so different parts of each finger operate different switches. Both of these devices are complex arrangements, difficult to use, difficult to manufacture, and subject to wear.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,573 to Retter is directed to an alphanumeric keyboard, in which the keyboard itself is divided into two sections. Each section has a raised central portion for ergometrically supporting and steadying the hand of the operator in a relaxed natural position. Each of the fingers and the thumb extend into cavities, which have a plurality of push-button key switches arranged in them. For the fingers, these cavities have a push-button switch in the bottom, and four switches located on the left, right, front and back sides of the cavity for operation by a finger placed into the cavity. The details of the switches are not shown; but all of them are illustrated as push-button switches, which are indicated as being of any suitable type commonly used with data input keyboards to close circuits to supply signals to processing circuitry. The mechanical structures of these switches are not shown.
It is desirable to provide an improved switch module, which may be used in conjunction with a system such as disclosed in the Retter patent, which is compact in size, easy to use, easy to construct, and long lasting in operation.